clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Dragon Rainbow/Chat/Logs/21 February 2015
11:48 Okay Rain. : 11:49 :) 11:57 bin neudisch 11:57 Brauchst du nicht sein. Gibt eben auch mal schlechte Zeiten. 11:58 So, ich bin mal weg. Komme ggf. in einigen Minuten nochmal, was ich aber selbst fast nicht mehr glauben kann. Vorweg eine gute Nacht. 11:58 Nachti 13:00 Gute Nacht Mucke :) 13:00 Nimm mich mit 13:01 ;) 13:04 ?? 07:28 Könnt ihr die Seite 6903 löschen Sie ist sinnlos 07:46 Guten Morgen 07:46 welche Seite? 08:13 guten morgen, hab da mal ne frage 08:14 wenn ich truppen weiter entwickle, bekomme ich dafür auch erfahrungspunkte? 08:15 Guten Morgen 08:15 nein, für die Verbesserung der Truppen gibts keine EP 08:16 und für helden auch nicht? 08:16 für Helden schon, die benötigen einen Bauarbeiter, Truppen nicht. 08:16 ahja ok... 08:17 für mauern gibts dann auch ep? 08:18 Nein, für Mauern gibts auch keine EP 08:18 Die EP sind abhängig von der Bauzeit 08:18 diese logik muss man erstmal verstehen :) 08:56 Hi 08:59 Morgen 09:08 Moin :) 09:10 Moin 09:19 hey 09:21 Hallo 09:24 mir kommts so vor als wenn ich schon ein halbes Jahr dabei wäre meine Walküren zu machen :/ 09:26 Mir gehts so mit den Schweinen :D 09:27 Bin mal kurz weg, bis nachher 09:30 bs 09:37 und für Helden gibts leider auch keine EP.. falls das oben gemeint war 09:43 Doch, für Helden gibs ep, nur nicht auf LV1 09:44 huhu 09:45 hi 09:46 Hallo, wie kann ich mein Profil angucken? Finde das beim iPad nicht ... 09:47 Reden wir über CoC oder Wikia? 09:47 huhu 09:47 Das Profil im CoC Wiki ... 09:47 Wenn du ganz oben auf dein Profilbild gehst. 09:49 Danke, dann kann ich von da die Einstellungen öffnen und so, aber durch erneutes drücken auf das Profilbild komme ich auf das Profil ... 09:49 Ich bearbeite dann mal mein Profil ... 09:49 genau 09:50 mein Profil ist auch nicht mehr ganz aktuell... bin mittlerweile Levl 104 :) 09:52 Benutzer:Arne CBoBC 10:07 Helden geben übrigens keine Erfahrung Medusa 10:09 sicher? 10:11 Ups, hast recht 10:12 Klar habe ich das 10:12 bin essen, cu 10:13 der Sneak Peek Thread wird wohl erst um 14 Uhr aktualisiert 10:13 Anoushka hatte ihn um 12 Uhr gestartet und um 14 für alle sichtbar gemacht 10:20 ok, da bin ich nicht da, das müsst ihr machen 10:26 Ich auch nicht 10:26 armer Mucke :( 10:29 hi 10:30 Leute wann kommt kanone lvl 13 10:30 hi 10:31 weisst du das dragon 10:31 hi 10:41 oje, was ist mit Cyan? 10:45 Wie meinst das 11:03 Man könnte sie ja auch fragen ob sie zeit hat oder? 11:08 Wer ist Cyan? 11:09 Benutzer:Cyanide3 11:10 Hallo 11:13 Frag mal, muss gleich los 11:17 Also, bis später :) 11:18 ok 11:18 du kannst jaschon einmal fragen, umso früher umso besser 11:20 Hab mal gefragt 11:39 Ich freu mich schon auf 14:00 Uhr :D 11:44 :) 11:51 Moin Moin 11:51 Moin 11:51 huhu 11:51 Wo bleibt denn Mucke :/ 11:51 das große Chaos ausgeblieben 11:52 hat sich heute noch nicht angemeldet, auch Cyan nicht :( 11:52 Test 11:52 das kommt noch 11:52 bestanden^^ 11:52 Oh man :/ 11:53 Wenn niemand da ist, ist das echt nicht gut 11:53 wenn sich keiner der beiden meldet, muss ich mir was einfallen lassen 11:53 bin leider ab 13:30h im Kino, Karten schon am Dienstag gekauft 11:53 Als unwissender kann man wahrscheinlich nicht helfen? 11:53 und dieser Chat stürzt dauernd ab 11:53 nein, leider nicht, aber danke fürs angebot 11:54 schade. Na gut 11:54 bei mir mal ausnahmsweise nicht^^ 11:54 Problem ist, dass man sich ein wenig mit dem Wiki auskennen muss und eben die erweiterten Rechte braucht 11:55 das mit dem Wiki wäre wahrscheinlich ned das Problem 11:55 aber keine Ahnun g vom Spiel und keine Rechte machen es dann schwer :D 11:56 Wenn du hier ein wenig mitarbeiten würdest, könnte man bestimmt über die Rechte reden^ 11:56 ^^ 11:57 :D 13:01 wen sich keiner meldet, dann bin ich da. Muss jetzt aber erstmal weg. Viel Spaß im Kino Rain. P.S. mein Spamer war wieder da. Hab mal nicht gesperrt sondern nur gelöscht. 13:01 Ok, cu und danke :) 13:01 Was schaust an 13:01 Du weißt ja, dass du die Rechte hast, um Moderatoren zu ernennen 13:02 Into the Woods 13:02 ah 13:02 schon gehört von. Soll gut sein wenn sie nicht dauend singen würden ;) 13:04 haha 13:04 ist halt ein Musical^^ 13:04 ein Disney Film halt 13:04 2015 kommen aber viele schöne Disney-Fime 13:04 meinst du mich damit? 13:04 jop 13:04 Mit den Rechten Medusa? 13:04 ja 13:05 ich meinte dich 13:05 hm 13:06 du meist die Wiki-Mod Rechte 13:07 ja 13:07 du bist der Büro, entscheide du das 13:07 bin derzeit nicht so firm was im Kino läuft wegen mangelnder Zeit und sonst nur der Sehnsucht auf ein Privat Leben ;D 13:10 Nöö, bin ja nicht da 13:10 Nicht ohne Grund können Admins die Posten selber verteilen 13:10 Filme schlucken weniger Zeit als Serie, deswegen ganz klar Film^^ 13:13 Hm... Serien gehen meistens so nebenbei 13:13 Filme sind meiszes zu intensiv 13:13 Ich gucke lieber alles bei einer Serie aktiv, damit ich nichts übersehe 13:14 ich sag ja ned dass ich sie mir anhöre :D 13:15 :D 13:17 man mich ärgert grad so dass ich ned eher auf ne Band aufmerksam geworden bin obwohl ich sie eigetlich hötte kennen müssen 13:17 grmpfl 13:20 das ist blöd 13:20 und ich geh jetzte in Kino, cu^^ 13:20 viel Süass 13:20 und Meudsa: Ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden zu 100% um 14 Uhr da sind :( 13:20 danke 13:24 moinmoin 13:26 hi 13:27 wann kommt das Update ?! 13:32 ich hoffe doch bald :) 13:36 heiler wird jetz ziemlich stark sein 13:45 So. Möchte nicht zur Last-Minute hier sein. ^^ 13:45 Guten Tag zusammen. 13:45 servus 13:46 Hi 13:47 moin 13:47 Hallo. 13:47 kann man jetzt statt heilzauber blitzauber nehmen 13:47 dann hat man riesen mit dauerheiler :D 13:48 gut dass ich gerade bogentürme level ^^ 01:00 Och ne 01:00 Das ausm Appstore scheint ja anscheinend zu stimmen... 01:08 bei mir hat grad alles gestreikt, was gibts noch zu tun Mucke? 01:10 Medusa? 01:10 Beduetet das auf dem zweiten Bild dass es jeztzt Clan Level gibt? :O 01:10 http://forum.supercell.net/showthread.php/561405-Sneak-Peeks-be-here 01:10 meinst du oder? 01:11 Ne da steht auf dem Bild "Upgrade your Clan to level 2 to unlock this item!" 01:11 Und Medusa ihr habt die 2. exklusive Ankündigung falsch interpretiert 01:12 Das heisst es wird nicht mehr verhindert durch hindernisse. nicht dass es ab jetzt verhindert wird 01:16 Medusa? Bist du da? 01:19 ? 01:20 ja 01:21 ui toll toll toll. CW werden aufgewrtet wenn ich das richtig verstehe 01:22 Heisst das "Upgrade your clan to level 2 to unlock this item!" unterm zweiten Bild, dass es jetzt Clan-Level gibt? 01:22 01:22 Ich weiß nicht was das zu bedeuten hat. 01:22 Also im zweiten Bild unten mein ich. 01:23 Und was denkst du? Ist das möglich? 01:23 01:23 Benutzer Blog:Dragon Rainbow/Leak im App Store#comm-55060 01:23 naja wenn man das liest ist ja recht deutlich was damit gemeint sein könnte 01:24 Ich mein der Leak im Appstore der jetzt wohl zu 99,9% stimmt, zeigt nix von Clan Leveln aber da steht auch nicht alles. Aber das wärt dann wohl fast das wichtigste 01:24 ok warte ich guck mal 01:24 Weiß nicht was jetzt deutlich sein soll? 01:24 Was meinst du? 01:25 Achso ja steht da 01:25 Ich bin echt blind 01:25 :D 01:29 Aber im Bild steht "UPGRADE your clan to level 2", und im Leak "STEIGE mit deinem Clanlevel AUF"... 01:29 Also wie ein normaes Level eines Spielers oder upgraden 01:29 ? 01:31 Das werden wir erst wissen, wenn Supercell die Details bekannt gibt oder das Update rauskommt 01:34 Hallo 01:34 okay. 01:39 Da muss man wahrscheinlich den Clan auf Level 2 verbessern, um die noch nicht freigeschalteten Items freizuschalten. Wird vermutlich so sein. In dem Bild sind ja 2 Schlösser zu sehen, das werden die noch nicht verfügbaren Items sein. 01:53 hui 01:54 Wie das funktioniert und was genau erfahren wir ja dann, wenn das Update erscheint. Kann es mir auch noch nicht vorstellen, wie. 01:58 Und durch höhere Clan Level bekommt man Vorrteile wie "Rückerstattung der gespendeten Truppen", häufigerem Spenden und anfordern von Truppen und höherem Beutebonus 01:59 "Steige mit deinem Clanlevel auf und verdiene VORTEILE, Ansehen und schicke Anzeichen!" 01:59 "Stärke deinen Clan mit CLANVORTEILEN!" 01:59 02:00 Also sind die Sachen die darunter stehen auch durch das Clanlevel freischaltbar oder? 02:01 Wir wissen es nicht 02:01 Vermutlich. Müssen dafür noch abwarten. Erfahren wir, wenn das Update erscheint. Davor kann man nur spekulieren 02:05 hallo 02:07 Hallo Chef Roboxx. 02:07 Hallo 02:08 Bisher stimmen ja die Updatenotes die beim APP store sichtbar waren oder? (Kanone u. Clanwappen bzw Clan lv ) 02:09 Bisher ja 02:24 soory @Medusa war unterwegs 02:24 ich denke da werden noch mehr updates kommen oder? 02:24 bin die nächsten tage weiterhin online 02:27 huhu Cyan, ja morgen kommt um 14 Uhr die nächste Ankündigung 02:28 (ganz kurz was essen bin gleich wieder da) 02:31 guten :) 02:36 Hab auch Hunger... was gibts :D 02:36 02:37 Gibt es eigemtlich eine Logik wie ein Gegner im normalen Manöver gefunden wird? 02:38 Anhand deiner Pokis 02:39 also ein Gegner der ungefähr die gleichen hat wie ich 02:41 Jap. 02:42 dabe wird weder auf dessen beute noch verteidigungslevel geschaut 02:43 ich hab grad 63 (!) versuche greaucht einen gegner zu finden der mehr als 30k Gold hat 02:43 da wird das farmen zum verlustgeschäft 02:46 63 was? 02:48 Wahrscheinlich ist das 63-malige Klicken auf den "Weiter"-Knopf gemeint. 02:48 jupp 02:48 achso^^ ja, dann wird teuer 02:48 Danke :D 02:49 schuldigung, blond :P 02:49 Also unter 20 Klicks kommt wirklich den ganzen Tag nch nix geklappt 02:49 da dauerts manchmal 02:49 in 45 Minuten werd ich wieder gesperrt und hab noch nicht mal 2 Mio geschafft... :( 02:50 habs heute noch garnicht versucht 02:51 also definitiv nicht mein Tag heute 02:51 Und brauch noch 1 mio damit meine Bauarbeiter weitrermachen können 02:57 wb 02:57 Okay morgen 14 Uhr muss ich schauen weil ich da mit meiner Familie noch etwas unternehmen mag, ansonsten nächste Woche bin ich immer um 14 Uhr eigentlich online 02:58 okay :) 03:01 Medusa hat immer alles im Griff. Da rackert die Famlie im Hintergrund während Sie auf der Couch surft :P 03:03 Schön wärs^^ 03:05 darfst ja nur ned zugeben :D 03:06 mein Mann ist Arbeiten, meine zwei großen Liegen faul auf der Couch, die kleine verteilt Sonnenblumenkerne auf dem Boden und der Hund spielt Staubsauger :D 03:07 :D 03:07 Naja da würd ichj mich dann auch verziehen 03:13 Medusa: Falls ich es aber morgen nicht schaffe - ich habe wenigstens ein Auge auf die Kommentare ^^ 03:20 alles klar :) 03:30 Bis später. 03:44 http://images.devs-on.net/Image/vgyHixC7KZtEEJjE-Bereich.png 03:44 Medusa ich glaub du kanntest diese Nachricht nicht oder? 03:45 Nein, die hab ich noch nie gesehen. Während ich auf Truppen warte, geh ich aus dem Spiel^^ 03:47 ich ned :D 03:49 dann fliegt man ind dann kommt das 03:49 http://images.devs-on.net/Image/7Aeeq9pCgCtcpDlG-Bereich.png 03:49 Und mit 6h stimmt fast exakt... 03:50 :D 03:55 Ich kenn die Nachricht, habe mir in Boom Beach mal die FAQs durchgelesen, bei Boom Beach gibt es auch ne "zu lange online sperre" ... 03:55 aber ich hatte diese Nachricht selber noch nie ... 03:56 Ich frage mich wie man so lange Clash of Clans oder Boom Beach spielen kann ... 03:56 Heyho 03:57 Hallo 03:57 ich kenn die Meldung auch nicht^^ 03:57 das ist nur ne absicherung das man keinen bot benutzen kann bzw. es einem erschwert wird nach 6 std. kommt die meldung 03:58 ja habs heite halt mal gestoppt 03:58 passiert mir ja regelmäßig 03:58 und die 7 minuten Sperre passt auch 04:08 na wie war der film? 04:08 Ganz gut 04:08 zwischen drin war die handlung aber mies 04:08 waren irgendwie zwei Haupthandlungen 04:09 okaj^^ 04:09 jetzt soll mir bitte jemand sagen, dass der Leak im App Store nicht simmt 04:14 schauen wir mal 04:17 Jetzt stimmen schon zwei Punkte daraus, ich bitte dich^^ 04:18 :D 04:18 :D 04:24 Hatte ehrlich gesagt mit einem größeren Ansturm gerechnet, aber so ist es auch gut^^ 04:24 Wird langsam mehr 04:27 Meinst du? 04:35 Unser Logbuch hält sich noch in Grenzen :D 04:42 joa 04:48 Wieder da. 04:49 huhu Mucke 04:49 hat ja super geklappt alles 04:49 Jap. ;) 04:52 Hi 04:53 Finde, dass die Aktivität abnimmt Medusa 04:53 hi 04:53 Hallo Clashofclanszocker. 04:56 ja, jetzt wird weniger 04:56 xD 04:56 hallo 04:57 Jap 04:59 hy 05:01 Hallo CircaMW. 05:01 Nabend o/ 05:02 Wer magt Klankrieg ? 05:04 Ich :D 05:05 wer nicht? :) 05:05 da gibt es einige 05:05 Ich mag keinen Klankrieg. Nur wenn es Elixir gibt ;) 05:06 ich will am liebsten rund um die uhr 05:06 xD 05:06 Macht spass und gibt belohnung 05:07 Aber es regt meistens zu sehr auf wenn der Clan versagt 05:07 Stimmt 05:08 wirklich lohnenswert sind Clankriege ja nicht^^ 05:09 Naja, gegen eine Millionen Gold sag ich nichts^^ 05:09 Ich auch ;) 05:09 Das stimmt, da darfst aber keinen Angriff in sand setzen 05:11 Ich bitte dich, würde ich so etwas machen?^^ 05:11 :P ich geh von mir aus^^ 05:11 xD 05:11 In welche Klans seid ihr? 05:14 Clan schreibt man mit "C". ^^ 05:14 Ich schreibe es irgenwie immer mit K 05:14 Na dann Medusa^^ 05:15 Beide Schreibweisen sind möglich, aber die mit C ist gängier und die, die in Clash of CLANS verwendet wird 05:16 Ja, sieht halt bisschen "blöd" aus mit K. 05:17 Seid ihr Anführer in euren Clans ? und wie viele Accounts habt ihr bei Clash ? 05:18 ich bin nur Mitläufer 05:18 und 1 Account reicht 05:19 Ok. Ich bin Anführer, Vize-Anführer und nochmals Vize-Anführer in mein Clan und habe 3 Accounts ;) 05:19 Ich schaff einen nicht mal zeitlich so richtig zu spielen 05:19 wie soll das mit mehreren schaffen?! 05:20 Ich zocke manchmal auf 3 Geräten Gleichzeitig ;) 05:23 Mir reicht ein Account. 05:23 Wofür auch 2 oder mehr? :) 05:25 Vielleicht für meine anderen Geräte, damit ich meinen Clan unterwegs verwalten kann oder damit man den Ban umgehen kann 05:28 ja also Geräte benutzen ich etliche um meinen einen Account am leben zu halten 05:28 aber halt überall mit der selben ID 05:29 Jup, ich besitze 2 Google Accounts und 2 Apple IDs 05:31 Hab auch nen 2. Acc am Hals, aber nicht ganz freiwillig. Den hat mein Sohn angefangen. 05:31 Ok. Mahlzeit Global ;) 05:31 bin off 05:32 bis dann, wir sind hier aber nicht der global :D 05:32 wir sind local 06:47 naja nicht so bombe bis jetzt 06:47 in welchen clans seid ihr so 06:47 noch nichts was ich machen könnte 06:47 Also das mit den Wappen find ich eigentlich ganz gut... Kanonen interessieren mich derzeit eh noch nich 06:48 In welchen clan bist du denn Tobinator? 06:48 Kanone interessiert mich auch noch nicht, mich interessieren allerdings diese Clan Level. Da bin ich mal gespannt. 06:48 alta bin grad auf meisterjagt und minus 33 durch full maxed gegner sogar king und queen 06:48 in ruth clans 06:49 Wie Clan Level? 06:49 in welchem clan bist du tobinator 06:49 davon steht ja garnichts in den Ankündigungen hier 06:49 ^^ 06:49 Naja, das mit dem Clanlevel sieht man im aktuellen Bild 06:49 Sieht man nur unten auf dem Bild 06:49 man muss sich die Wappen ja freischalten 06:50 guck dir die i-net seite ruthclans.jimdo.com an und ich bin in ruth 68 06:50 Ahh.. ok 06:50 ok 06:50 Ja das is wirklich sehr interessan 06:50 t 06:51 Aber ich denke das es ein Frühlingsupdate wird... 06:51 Wie? Im März erst? 06:51 Im 2. Bild sieht man was mit Clanlevel und 2. Wenn man den Satz übersetzt: "Verbessere deien Clan auf Level 2, um dieses Item freizuschalten". 06:51 deinen* 06:51 Ich nehme an, oder meinst du diesen Monat noch? 06:51 Da kann man nur drüber spekulieren. 06:51 welche lvl seid ihr 06:52 Die nächsten Tage denke ich 06:52 59 06:52 87 06:52 fast 99^^ 06:52 71 06:52 Im März auf keinen Fall, ist ja noch 8 Tage hin. 06:52 Level 120. 06:52 136 06:52 Naja, jeden Tag 2 ankündigungen, 06:53 wo bist du mucke? möchte mal dein Dorf ansehen 06:53 also ich selber, glaube das es diesen monat nichtsmehr wird 06:53 Heiler lösen keine Luftfallen mehr aus - Achte nur noch auf die Luftabwehr! das find ich gut 06:53 Germanien. 06:54 ok und wo du Dragon? 06:55 fänd ich auch gut tobi 06:56 Bisher ist es immer so gewesen, Holy: Meist 5 Tage oder um den Dreh rum nach der ersten Ankündigung erschien dann das angekündigte Update. 06:56 Und kam da auch jeden Tag nur 1/2 oder kam alles auf einen mal? 06:57 Pro Tag eine + eine exklusive Ankündigung. Eine Ausnahme bildet da das vergangene Winter-Update. 06:58 Achso :) hab nur das Winter-Update mitbekommen und da kam ja alles auf einen mal... ok dann kann es sein das es doch die Tage kommt :) 06:58 Im Winter-Update gab es 2 Ankündigungen täglich, aber auch nicht alles auf einmal. ^^ 06:59 super Dorf mucke 06:59 Achso :P ... habs ja nur hier mal gelesen.. 06:59 Danke Noah Clasher. 06:59 war da ja erst rh 4 oder so 06:59 Ach, kein Thema. 06:59 aber okay.. ^^ dann wird es wohl doch bald kommen :) 07:00 Vermute Anfang bis Mitte nächster Woche. 07:00 seien wir gespannt :) 07:01 Jap. :) 07:02 wird besimmt ein gutes update 07:09 jemand da? 07:10 ja 07:10 ^^ 07:11 zweiter Angriff eZ zwei Sterne 07:12 hi 07:13 abend 07:14 ich fande das was bisher kam nicht so unglaublich toll ... 07:14 kommt morgen wieder ein peek? 07:15 Jap. 07:15 sehr gut 07:15 man weiß ja nicht ob die sontags arbeiten :D 07:16 ich finde das was bis jetzt gekommen ist auch nicht so toll 07:16 bringt halt nun mal keine neue funktionalität ins spiel 07:18 Es ist bekannt, dass morgen mehr kommt. :) Und bisher kam immer hintereinander täglich Ankündigungen. Gab noch nie eine Pause über's Wochenende. Ich meine, dass die meisten Ankündigungen auch immer kurz vor den WEs begonnen haben. 07:18 3 blitzzauber auf eine luftabwehr lvl 5 und die is nich kaputt gegangen... :( 07:21 Bin mal raus für heute, gute Nacht zusammen und bis morgen in alter frische^^ 07:22 gute nacht 07:23 bin auch mal off bis morgen 07:24 wie verlässt man den Chat? 07:24 aufn X 07:24 XD 07:24 haha 07:24 Einfach das Fenster schließen oder eine neue Adresse eingeben 07:24 ok danke dann bis dann 07:24 cu^^ 07:25 Bei DSDS ist eine Kandidatin, die heißt fast so wie die Supercell.Mitarbeiterin. :P 07:25 Supercell-Mitarbeiterin* 07:25 Anuschka. 07:26 hallo nochmal 07:27 Hallo. :) 07:27 wo haste das bild her? 07:27 Welches Bild? 07:27 das profilbild 07:28 google 07:29 Aus Google Bilder. 07:30 ok 07:36 Ich dachte, dass du das selber gemacht hast^^ 07:36 hi 07:38 ich geh mal aus dem browser und mach mal selber ein bild 07:38 Hallo lieber Admin 07:39 hi 07:39 Nein Rain. ^^ 07:40 Habe mir eins ausgesucht, welches passt. 07:40 Ein Freund von mir kann sobald er alle Zaubersprüche gemcht hat, seinen Schub pausieren 07:41 Warum kann er das? 07:41 Kann er nicht 07:41 Doch ich hab es live gesehen. Ehrlich jetzt 07:43 Ich belüge euch nicht 07:43 Das geht natürlich nicht. 07:45 ich bin mir zu 100prozent sicher. Ich selbst spiele schon einerthalb Jahre und kenne mich ein bisschen aus. Ich hab es gesehen. Wie kann ich es euch beweisen? 07:45 Das kannst du nicht beweisen, da es nicht geht, nur automatisch, wenn es eine Wartungspause gibt 07:45 und jetzt verschone uns bitte damit 07:46 Du bist admin oder, dann kannst du nachschauen vlt 07:46 Ned sauer werden bitte 07:46 nein, kann ich nicht 07:48 Wäre das nicht eine Idee für ein update? 07:58 Ok sorry. Anderes Thema... Ist Hexe lv3 bei euch vlt schon ein Diskusionsthema? 08:06 Meinungen zu dem Thread? Diskussionsfaden:55304 08:07 mach was du willst ^^ 09:26 oder so ähnlich 09:26 Mein armes Auto musste ich auch letzte Woche verkaufen ;:( 09:28 Oh mein Gott. Der Anfang geht ja schon gut los. 09:28 Ach, die Serie mag ich nicht 09:28 haha 09:28 Ich habe keinen Wagen^^ 09:33 "Ich habe eine Vermutung, aber würde in der Öffentlichkeit niemals meine Partnerin verdächtigen." 09:39 So 09:39 Boxen :D 09:49 Ich will jetzt Garvity Falls gucken, aber es gibt nichts zu essen D: 09:57 wasn das 09:58 verdsmmt jetzt werd ich hute zum 2.ten mal gesperrt 09:59 das heisst 12h gespielt... ich greife alle 7 minuten an... macht also ungefähr 90 angriffe 09:59 gewinn: 3 mio gold. das is doch scheisse 09:59 Eine Disney-Serie 10:02 ah 10:02 wie alt bist du? 10:02 Wieso fragst du das, weil ich Disney gucke :P ^^ 10:03 ne das kap ganz spontan die fragen :P 10:03 haha, ich bin fünfzehn und gucke gerne Disney-Sachen 10:04 Darf man da schon CoC spilen :D 10:05 haha 10:05 Ab dreizehn ist es erlaubt ^^ 10:07 glück gehabt *g* 10:08 haha Fehler: Ungültige Zeitangabe